


Changing The Rules

by Taoduck



Category: Star Trek, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taoduck/pseuds/Taoduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rules do not agree with one, it is sometimes necessary to change them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changing Direction

**Author's Note:**

> The Fair Use Doctrine applies here: I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making money from this work.
> 
> Somewhat like a cicada, I get an urge now and again to write something. This is one of those times.  
> I'm not sure what this mashup is yet, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Grateful thanks to Absedarian and Dr. Kwa for encouragement. Any mistakes are mine alone.

 

They got as far as Menomonee Falls before she spoke.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

Pete steals a look at his watch. "Mykes, we're not even to Milwaukee yet. We're barely gonna make it to the airport as it is...."

Her voice is as steely as her backbone. "We have to go back."

Over the years, he's learned not to argue with that tone of voice, but as they neared the off-ramp, he felt he had to make an exception. This time.

"What do you really think you're gonna do there?" Silence. "I get that you're hurting, Mykes. I do. I heard what you two said to each other."

He almost missed her whispered response. "I lied to her...."

Pete grimaced. "Look, everyone knows you two have some sort of... _thing_... going on. I don't know what it is, but it definitely IS, y'know?" He waited a beat or two to see if an interruption... or a punch... would follow. Receiving neither, he continued, "But think about it: if you really care about H.G., don't you think you should let her figure out what's best for her?"

Her continuing silence as they pass the exit tells him he's getting through to her, so when she slumps back into the seat and starts chewing her thumbnail, he knows she won't argue with him. This time. Maybe now they'll get there early enough to grab some donuts before the plane leaves....

Caught up in their private thoughts, neither one of them notices the dark sedan behind them abruptly swerving across three lanes to take the exit.

 

====================

 

Helena stood staring down the street long after the car had disappeared from sight. After a last deep sigh, she finally turned to face the conversation with Nate she'd been putting off all night.

"Agent Wells."

With a jump, she turned to see an unmistakable form standing right where she had been not ten seconds previously. The frustration and stress of the evening spilled over, and she snapped, "How the hell do you DO that?" Mrs. Frederic's enigmatic smile only served to send Helena into overdrive. "I mean, really. Do you know how BLOODY ANNOYING THAT IS? How are you DOING that?"

"Would you like to find out?"

Helena's rant died out at the unexpected question; shortly afterwards, her eyes went wide as a man dressed in a uniform of some sort suddenly materialized next to the Caretaker. Her mind raced with a million questions, but all she could do was stand there gawping with inelegant incredulity.

Mrs. Frederic indicated the newcomer. "This is Commander Ducane. We need you to come with us and attend to a matter of some urgency."

The prospect of diving into further secrets of the Warehouse was very tempting, but.... "Yes... well, I do have some unfinished business here...." The Commander broke in, "Your business here is finished. You will not be returning here once we leave." 

"Now wait a minute...." Helena began arguing with the Commander so strongly, she didn't notice a sedan had pulled up to the curb until the two dark-suited men approached the group.

"Ah, Agents K and J. No interception was necessary?" 

The younger of the two began scanning Helena with an appreciative eye, but after withering glares from both women, he wisely backed off. The older man threw his own disgusted look at his partner and replied, "Good evening, Mrs. F. No, once we got word they weren't heading back here, we turned around."

"Good. Your primary targets are the two individuals inside, a man and his young daughter...."

"NOW HOLD ON!" Helena was at the end of her tether. "Just what do you think you're going to do with them?"

Knowing the lethal capabilities of the irate woman, Mrs. Frederic moved quickly in front of the men to prevent any trouble. "Nate and Adelaide will not be harmed in any way...." 

"How do you know who they are?"

"Helena, do you remember how disoriented you said you were after your unbronzing? You told me the world seemed so much larger than you knew, so much more complicated. If you come with us, all will be explained, but what I can tell you now is that, in truth, there's much, much more to it all than even you could ever have imagined."

Her intellectual curiosity piqued, Helena asked, "More what?"

Mrs. Frederic gently smiled and took her hand. As the suburban neighborhood disappeared around her, Helena heard the soft reply, "Wonder."

 


	2. Changing Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Helena sees red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fair Use Doctrine applies here: I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making money from this work.
> 
> Grateful thanks to Absedarian and Dr. Kwa for encouragement. Any mistakes are mine alone.

====================

Helena materialized in a place unlike any she'd ever been in before. The cool, minimalist design of the space was a stark contrast to Nate's suburban home, let alone the warm hodgepodge of clutter that made up the Warehouse office. Dimmed lighting focused attention on the large screens that dominated the walls. 

The Commander strode off the raised platform where they had appeared and began speaking to other uniformed personnel; when Mrs. Frederic started to follow, Helena put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Just one moment... who were those men? What are they going to do to Nate and Adelaide?"

"They are Agents K and J of the MIB, a separate division of our organization that operates under a different mandate. We occasionally partner with them because only they are authorized to use a particular type of targeted memory modification technology. In this case, we considered all the factors and determined it was best for all there who knew you if everyone's memories were modified, not just Nate's and Adelaide's. Once their work is complete, it will be as if your time in Boone never happened."

Helena's relief was palpable. "So they're Warehouse agents, then?"

"No, the Warehouse and the MIB are both part of an organization with a much larger scope...."

Just then, Commander Ducane returned. "Mrs. Frederic, before you get too far into your explanation, let's take this off the Bridge." He led the women towards a set of doors that disappeared into the walls as they approached. "We've set up one of our tracking labs and arranged to explain everything to Agent Wells's satisfaction."

"I'm afraid that will take some doing, dear boy." Helena's calm tone was in stark contrast to her mental agitation. "My list of questions is getting longer all the time. For example, you referred to that area we just left as the Bridge. Am I to understand we're on some sort of ship?"

The Commander didn't respond, but guided the group down a corridor and through a second set of doors. He then stood aside so Helena could see the small conference room and the two women standing by the round table. "As much as I would want to stay, duty calls. This is our top team; they are authorized to tell you anything you want to know. Agent Wells, it's been an honor to meet you." He nodded abruptly and swept out the doors. The inventor followed his progress, then turned to scrutinize this "top team"; one was a tall blonde with some sort of intriguing facial ornamentation. The other, a shorter redhead, grinned widely and spoke.

"Greetings, Agent Wells. Welcome to the Timeship Relativity."

Helena stared at the three women in turn, then startled them all by pivoting and heading straight out the door. "Agent Wells!" called Mrs. Frederic. "Where do you think you're going?" Her response floated back to them from down the hallway.

"To see if there's a pub!"

 

====================

 

"I never get tired of that view."

Helena shifted on the couch and saw the curiously familiar redhead standing in the doorway. Trying unsuccessfully to keep her irritation out of her voice, she replied, "You know, I'd already HAD a rather difficult day before all this happened. I was hoping for a little time to myself, and those were the only doors that opened to me." Her hint fell flat; the shorter woman moved across the room and leaned against the bulkhead next to the window.

"I don't blame you. It's a lot to process, and we haven't even started in on the really interesting things yet." The woman smiled, "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Kathryn Janeway, and I've been looking forward to meeting you. I've read your books many, many times; they've always been a source of inspiration for me."

Like any writer, Helena never minded hearing her work praised. Momentarily placated, she nodded her thanks as graciously as she could manage, then gestured to the window and asked, "Are those... stars?"

Kathryn grinned as she levered herself off the bulkhead and sat down at the other end of the couch. "They certainly are. I believe we're somewhere around...." She hesitated, then said, "How do you want to do this? Mrs. Frederic will explain the specific reason you've been brought here, but I can tell you what 'here' is. Do you want me to lay everything out, all at once, or do you want to ask questions?"

Helena waved her hand and replied, "I'm easy. Why don't you just start, and I'll jump in." 

"All right." Kathryn collected her thoughts for a moment, then began. "This ship is travelling through what was once called 'Outer Space'. It belongs to an organization called the United Federation of Planets, which created the Department of Temporal Investigations in the mid-23rd Century to coordinate and handle all issues related to time travel. There have been many documented situations over the centuries, and temporal agents have had to be very resourceful in order to keep the timeline uncontaminated. This particular ship, the Timeship Relativity, was created in the 29th Century by the DTI's successor, the Temporal Integrity Commission. It's a Wells-class ship-- named after you-- and is fitted with powerful sensors to scan and observe events in space-time, and a unique temporal transportation device that can move an individual to or from any point in time and space. That transporter was what brought you here." Kathryn paused to take stock of the effect her words were having. 

Helena stared out the window for quite a while, lost in thought. Suddenly, a huge smile broke across her face. "It got better!" she chortled, jumping to her feet and whirling around the room. "I knew my idea worked in a temporally linear form and, in theory, should work in multiple dimensions, but to KNOW it works across planetary systems...!" 

Kathryn heaved a sigh of relief. "Yes indeed. The entire field of Temporal Mechanics is based on your theories from "The Time Machine." She chuckled at the inventor's joy. "There's actually a first edition of the book in the ready room. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges...." She broke off her reverie as Helena bounced up.

"This calls for a drink. IS there a pub on this ship?" 

"Ah, we have something even better. Come over here."

 

====================

 

Mrs. Frederic and the tall blonde chatted for over an hour before they decided to search for the wayward agents. As the doors slid open, Kathryn's gravelly tones rumbled out into the hallway. 

"...Every couple of months, the same thing would happen: old Admiral Chekov would wander away from the Starfleet Retirement Home, and they'd find him sitting in the Mess Hall at the Academy, saying over and over, 'All I vanted vas to eat de chicken... all I vanted vas to eat de chicken....' "

The two women were rolling on the floor laughing uproariously, surrounded by glasses, tools, empty whiskey bottles, and machine parts. Helena looked up and cried out, "Irene! THERE you are! Have you SEEN how this replicator WORKS? It's bloody MAAARVELOUS!"

"I don't believe anyone will see this replicator working for quite a while." Stifling a smile, the Caretaker helped the inventor to her feet and began leading her from the room. "Shall we postpone the briefing until these two get some rest?"

"That appears to be the logical course of action." Annika Hansen looked indulgently at the redhead, who was already curled up fast asleep. She quirked her implant and sighed, "Kathryn never could leave the replicator alone."

 

====================

 


End file.
